


They Will Not Lay a Finger On You

by Teffla



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fe Heroes AU, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love this ship, Kissing, One Shot, Short One Shot, but i still write, i am sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffla/pseuds/Teffla
Summary: Micaiah is worried as to why Zelgius is insistent on defending her.





	They Will Not Lay a Finger On You

**Author's Note:**

> basically, a mutual on twitter posted something and i drew inspiration from it  
> Yeah fuck you writers block

He intended to fight by her side, or rather defend her, no matter the circumstances. It was the dame way in Daein, and now even in Askr. He was so determined to protect her. Micaiah was fully aware of it too. Its all he thought about. How did she know? She'd say intuition, but she can tell what people are thinking. It was a mysterious power of hers, most likely from being branded. Point was, whatever he was thinking, it wouldn't get past her. But for some reason, she couldn't figure out why he was so intent on protecting her the way he did. He didn't even let the enemy approach her. In fact, he charged head on to anyone he deemed a threat to her. Usually she wouldn't mind, but it was a little concerning. After the battle she decided to speak with him, just to make sure.

  
"Zelgius..." She said softly. She caught bis attention almost immediately. He turned around, almost seeming a little shocked. That was quite out of chatacter.

  
"Micaiah! Gods, you gave me a. It of a fright. I'm sorry.. I seemed to have been lost in thoughts again.." He mumbled, nearly trailing off on his last few words. Now was time to voice her concerns.

  
"Zelgius.. are you alright..?" She asked. Her voice was heavy concern. And hopefully he would catch on.

  
"What ever do you mean...?" Zelgius responded back.

  
"Ever since we got here, you've been protecting me so fiercely.. I wasn't even approached once.." Micaiah explained, her face tainted with worry.

  
The knight didn't like to see that expression. Zelgius neber liked to see Micaiah fuss over him so much. He found ot unnecessary and he claimed that she should save her energy.

  
"Micaiah, it is my job to protect you, not just because it is my duty, but because you are my lover. And I refuse to see you harmed." He explained.

  
"And you potentially being harmed in the process?! I can't bear that..." She said, raising her voice a little. The priestess couldn't help hersself. Her mind was filled to the brim with concern, for him above all else. "Because what if something happens to you? Something that's out of my control! Or something that you don't see coming!!"

  
"Micaiah...." He muttered, gazing directly ar her. Micaiah's view of him was somewhay lopsided due to her looking away. She had a habbit of overthinking outcomes, and some may have low possibilities, but said possibilities always frightened her. She could never function if she lost him. As pathetic as she viewed it, it couldn't be helped. Her barrage of thoughts were interrupted by the palm of his hand reaching behind her head, just to cup her pure, silver hair. In that same moment, he brought her closer to him. Her forehead was against his chestplate. To say the least, it was cold. But it had a certain, enjoyable warmth to it. And she just wanted to embrace it all.

  
"I only want to protect you, because I can't stand the thought of losing you.."

  
So they were on the same page. But why...?  
"So you know how I feel too..." Micaiah said softly, a little teary eyed.

  
"Hmm.. I guess we have mutual feelings.." He said, rubbing the back of her head gently.

  
"I only ask to protect you... I want to protect you too.." She whispered.

  
"Only if you stay right by my side... so that way.. I will defend you too.." He whispered back with a warm smile to greet her as she looked up.

  
"Yes... and I will make sure the enemy does not lay a finger on you..." Micaiah replied, smiling back at him as he leaned near her now.

  
"That, is my line, my priestess.."  
Zelgius muttered before placing his lips on hers gently.

  
The kiss was soft, chaste, nothing more to exchange warm feelings of dedication. And yet, the priestess was the one to view it as a little bit more than that. She saw it as not only dedication, but true romance. And she knew Zelgius saw it as the same way, though he might not even know. Once they broke it, they simple leaned into each other their noses touching and foreheads together.

  
"I love you... my sweet knight.." the priestess mumbled.

  
"And I love you, my dawn priestess.. No matter where we are.."

**Author's Note:**

> I am sleep deprived and this is probably so terrible gdi


End file.
